Barely Breathing
Barely Breathing 'ist ein Song aus der vierten Folge der vierten Staffel, 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?, und wird von Blaine und Finn gesungen. Der Song startet mit Blaine, der nach seinem Telefonat mit Kurt die Flure entlang läuft. Er ist betrübt, dass sein Freund keine Zeit für ihn hat und geht in den Chorraum, wo er zu singen beginnt. Finn ist während dessen auf Rachels Vorschlag an der NYADA und beobachtet sie. Er fängt ebenfalls zu singen an, ehe die Szene wieder zu Blaine wechselt, der in der Aula ist und sich Kurt vorstellt. Gegen Ende des Songs ist er wieder im Chorraum, wo er eine Jungen namens Eli C. auf Facebook zurückstupst und dieser ihn daraufhin zu sich nach Hause einlädt. Blaine geht aus dem Chorraum, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er die Einladung annimmt, während Finn noch immer an der NYADA ist und Rachel zusieht, dabei über seine Beziehung mit ihr nachdenkend. Das Original stammt von''' Duncan Sheik''' aus seinem ersten Album "Duncan Sheik" aus dem Jahr 1996. Lyrics Blaine: I know what you’re doing, I see it all too clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears Finn: You really had me going, Wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you Are heavier by far Blaine: I believed in your confusion, You were so completely torn It must have been that yesterday Was the day that I was born Finn: There’s not much to examine, There’s nothing left to hide You really can’t be serious If you have to ask me why Beide: I say good-bye... ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay Finn (mit Blaine): Everyone keeps asking, (what’s it all about?) I used to be so certain (and I can’t figure out) Blaine (mit Finn): What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain) There’s nothing left to reason and only you to blame Beide: Will it ever change?.. ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, It's worth the price The price that I would pay Blaine (mit Finn): But I’m (thinking it over) anyway Beide: I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah... (Finn: Oooh) I’ve come to find I may never know Finn: Your changing mind Blaine Is it friend or foe? Beide: I rise above Or sink below Finn: Every time Blaine You come and go Beide: Please don’t come and go Oooh ‘Cause I am barely breathing And I can’t find the air I don’t know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, Worth the price The price that I would pay Blaine (mit Finn): But I’m (thinking it over) anyway Finn (und Blaine): (I’m thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah...) Oooh I know what you're doing (I see it all too clear) Trivia *'Duncan Sheik', der Originalinterpret und Schreiber des Songs, schrieb auch die Musik zu "Spring Awakening", worin Skylar Astin, Jonathan Groff, Lea Michele, Phoebe Strole und Jenna Ushkowitz mitspielten. Fehler *Wenn Blaine die Facebook-Nachricht von Eli.C erhält, zeigt der Icon oben an, dass er anstelle von neuen Nachrichten neue Benachrichtigungen empfangen hat. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson